


Retrouvailles

by Sushivore



Category: Im: Great Priest Imhotep (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 10:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sushivore/pseuds/Sushivore
Summary: J'ai été très déçue de la fin de Im et des "retrouvailles" manquées de Khonsou et Shams ainsi que de la mort de Djeser et de la séparation de Apophis et Thor alors j'ai décidé de redresser la barre à ma manière :D





	Retrouvailles

Lorsque Khonsou ouvrit les yeux ce jour là, ce fut pour tomber sur le regard fou de Hesyre occupé à le soigner.  
Le hurlement qu'il poussa résonna dans tout le bâtiment hospitalier, si bien que le médecin dut plaquer ses mains sur sa bouche pour le faire taire.  
-Mais la ferme bon sang! J'ai d'autres patients qui dorment idiot!  
Le jeune homme continua quand même à s'agiter, terrorisé à l'idée de se faire charcuter par le blandin.  
-Vas tu cesser? Khonsou stop! Tu vas rouvrir tes plaies laisse toi faire bon sang!  
Hesyre finit par lui injecter un tranquillisant et finit ses soins plus doucement que l'autre ne l'aurait pensé.  
-C'est bien bon Khonsou! soupira le plus âgé en se redressant pour s'étirer.  
-C.. Comment ça se fait que je sois encore en vie..? balbutia l'ancien prêtre supérieur, visiblement perplexe. Le Tribunal de la Lune d'argent....  
Hesyre sourit derrière les bandelettes constituant son masque en baissant les yeux vers son patient.  
-Personne ne sait exactement ce qu'il s'est passé... Sûrement un coup des dieux... Peut être Thot... Ou Atoum qui sait....  
A la mention du dieu solaire, Khonsou chercha à se relever d'un coup et hoqueta de douleur.  
Hesyre pesta et le rallongea de force avant de refaire ses bandages à nouveau tachés de sang.  
-Bouge pas ou j'te file un somnifère! siffla le doc en fixant durement le rouquin.  
-Shams... I-il faut... L'Ennéade.... siffla douloureusement Khonsou, les larmes aux yeux, autant de douleur que de peur à l'idée de voir son petit frère lui être à nouveau arraché.  
-Shams va bien Khonsou il se repose chez les Osiris, le rassura son ami en le maintenant fermement contre son matelas. Lui aussi a hâte de te revoir mais si tu continues comme ça il se pourrait que je te prive de visites pour trois bonnes semaines!  
-Tu peux pas.. Tu peux pas me faire ça! hurla Khonsou en se propulsant hors de son lit malgré la souffrance infligée par ses blessures.  
Avant que Hesyre ait pu esquisser un geste, il se jeta dehors en titubant et se précipita au hasard dans les couloir de l'hôpital des prêtres, le regard fou, un seul but en tête. Mais bientôt sa vision s'assombrit alors qu'il commençait à chanceler dangereusement, ses forces le quittant à toute vitesse. La voix du médecin résonna dans son dos, étouffée, comme si Hesyre était derrière une vitre.  
-Reviens ici!! Tu n'es pas remis!! Khonsou!!  
Puis ce fut le noir complet.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux quelques heures plus tard, ce fut pour découvrir qu'il était solidement sanglé à son lit.  
Hesyre somnolait sur une chaise à côté, un livre sur l'anatomie du coeur posé sur son nez.  
Lorsqu'il entendit son patient se mettre à s'énerver sur ses entraves, il entrouvrit les yeux et soupira.  
-Es tu réellement en train de ronger ces sangles en cuir?  
Khonsou lui jeta un regard noir en continuant sa tache, très appliqué.  
-Continue comme ça et je te prive de visites jusqu'à guérison complète.  
-M'en fous je me ferai la malle d'ici la.... grogna l'ancien prêtre.  
Hesyre le regarda s'échiner encore un peu avant de soupirer et venir lui attacher la tête aussi.  
-Là. Pas bouger. ordonna le plus âgé. Où est le Khonsou calme et réfléchi d'avant?  
-C'était qu'une façade, j'ai jamais été comme ça et tu le sais très bien, gronda l'homme en se remettant rapidement à remuer.  
-Khonsou je ne plaisante pas si tu continues je dirai à Shams que tu n'es pas en état et que tu ne peux pas le voir.  
En entendant cette menace proférée par l'un de ses seuls amis, le plus grand se figea mais continua de fusiller l'autre du regard.  
-Oh tu peux faire cette tête autant que tu veux je m'en fiche! Tant que tu restes sagement ici le reste après! déclama Hesyre en haussant nonchalamment les épaules.  
-Va te faire... commença Khonsou, aussitôt interrompu par un doigt sur ses lèvres.  
-Tais toi et repose toi. S'il te plait.  
Alors que Khonsou s'apprêtait à relancer une remarque cinglante, le regard fatigué du médecin le convainquit de se taire.  
Il baissa les yeux et hocha lentement la tête en signe d'obéissance.  
Son ami avait du être occupé comme jamais avec tous les blessés qu'il avait sûrement reçu durant quelques jours, il n'avait pas le droit de l'épuiser davantage alors qu'il devrait déjà être exécuté.  
Tiens d'ailleurs....  
-Pourquoi l'Ennéade ne m'a-t-elle pas emmené?  
-Parce que Thot leur a ordonné de je cite "fermer leur grande gueule divine et arrêter de pourrir la vie des mortels"... Apophis l'a un peu trop influencé celui la, sourit le plus vieux en fixant son ami.  
Khonsou écarquilla les yeux avant d'éclater de rire, ce qu'il regretta aussitôt qu'il sentit un nouvel éclair de douleur traversa son ventre.  
-Sérieusement? Il a vraiment dit ça aux dieux?!  
-Je t'assure! J'ai cru que Seth allait faire une attaque quand il a balancé ça! ricana le médecin en vérifiant une énième fois les bandages du traitre.  
-Incroyable.... souffla Khonsou en regardant le plafond, laissant l'autre le manipuler sans se poser de questions. Et les autres prêtres alors?  
-Trop occupés à remettre l'Égypte en ordre, à engueuler Im et à essayer de comprendre ce qu'il s'est exactement passé, annonça posément le plus âgé en se rasseyant. Ah et grande nouvelle, Apophis a quitté le corps de Djeser en y implantant une partie de lui même.  
-Et donc? demanda Khonsou en haussant un sourcil.  
-Et donc Djeser est encore en vie et se porte à merveille.  
-J'en connais un qui doit être heureux, sourit le plus jeune avant de refermer les yeux. Je suis épuisé.  
-Tu m'étonnes! J'ai eu un mal de chien à chasser les marques noires de ton corps sans endommager tes organes! En revanche elles laisseront une marque indélébile partout où elles ont brûlé ta peau, désolé.  
-Pas grave, ça me fera une cicatrice de guerre. Enfin... J'espère que t'aimes bien les gueules cassées....  
Hesyre sourit à nouveau et se pencha au dessus de Khonsou en abaissant son masque.  
-Je pense que je suis mal placé pour les rejeter, murmura-t-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles du plus grand.  
Le baiser fut chaste, à peine une seconde, avant que le médecin ne se redresse.  
-Aller dors maintenant, chuchota le doc en remontant la couette sur le corps déjà évanoui de Khonsou.

Le troisième réveil fut le bon.  
Il était en forme, son corps lui faisait mal de façon tout à fait acceptable et il était beaucoup plus calme qu'avant.  
Il releva la tête, qu'Hesyre avait eu la délicatesse de lui détacher, et constata que ce dernier avait déserté la chambre.  
"Sûrement pour aller se reposer aussi.." songea Khonsou en se redressant totalement, remerciant le médecin pour l'avoir libéré.  
Lentement, sans faire aucun mouvement brusque de peur de se faire encore mal, le jeune homme s'assit dans son lit et posa ses pieds au sol.  
Un frisson glacé lui remonta jusque dans l'échine et il se dépêcha de glisser ses pieds dans les chaussons laissés près de son lit.  
Il sourit, presque attendri par les précautions prises par son ami avant de tourner la tête vers la chaise à côté de son lit.  
Une pile de vêtements propres y était posée, accompagnée d'un petit mot.  
Il s'en saisit et le parcourut rapidement avant de rire un peu.  
"Je sais que tu vas te sauver de toute façon alors autant que tu le fasses dans de bonnes conditions. Je t'ai laissé un encas dans le tiroir de ta table de chevet pour que personne ne te le vole. Reviens quand même pour le repas, et évite de faire l'idiot.. Si tu en es capable tout du moins.  
~Hesyre~"  
Après avoir enfilé les vêtements prévus à cet effet et englouti les deux sandwiches cachés dans sa table de chevet, Khonsou se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux.  
Il sortit lentement de la chambre, vérifiant qu'aucun prêtre ne rôdait à proximité.  
Hesyre avait dit qu'ils étaient trop occupés pour l'instant, ce qui garantissait qu'ils reviendraient vers lui une fois que l'Égypte irait mieux. Une fois assuré que les couloirs étaient safe, il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur et entra dedans avant d'appuyer sur le bouton du rez de chaussée.  
Mais en tournant la tête pour effectuer cette tâche, son regard fut accroché par son reflet dans la petite glace accrochée à l'une des parois.  
Il se figea, les yeux écarquillés.  
"C'est moi ça?" pensa-t-il en étudiant le visage en face de lui.  
Il avait le visage plus pâle que d'habitude, du chaume recouvrait ses joues, ses cheveux étaient tout emmêlés mais surtout... Ils étaient roux!  
Il tira sur une mèche pour pouvoir la regarder directement et manqua de s'étrangler.  
Roux!  
Aussi roux que les poils d'un écureuil!  
-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce...?  
La sonnerie annonçant que l'ascenseur était arrivé à destination le fit sursauter et il sortit rapidement de sa contemplation avant de s'extirper du petit espace métallique.  
Il se jeta pratiquement sur une vieille dame qui passait par là et l'agrippa par les épaules avec un air dément.  
-Je suis roux!! Voyez?!  
La pauvre femme cria et le repoussa aussi fort qu'elle pût.  
Il éclata de rire en la lâchant avant de filer dehors en continuant de crier qu'il était roux.  
-Par les dieux je suis roux!! Je suis à nouveau moi même!!  
De nombreux regards ahuris se posèrent sur lui mais il n'en avait cure. De toute façon, il avait l'habitude.  
Une pensée un peu plus rationnelle traversa soudain son esprit et il s'arrêta, aux portes de l'hôpital.  
-Le domaine des Osiris.... murmura Khonsou pour lui même.  
N'ayant pas d'argent, il se décida à marcher vers le domaine en question. Mais alors qu'il fourrait ses mains dans les poches de son jean, un léger froissement attira son attention.  
Il retira sa main, remplie de bien assez d'argent pour joindre les Osiris en taxi.  
-Hesyre si tu savais à quel point je t'aime en ce moment! rit le grand homme en grimpant dans le premier taxi venu. Domaine des Osiris chauffeur et plus vite que ça! ordonna joyeusement le rouquin.  
-Qu'est ce qui vous rend si heureux? demanda poliment l'homme en le regardant dans son rétro.  
Khonsou sourit doucement en regardant le paysage défiler par la fenêtre.  
-Je vais revoir quelqu'un que j'ai perdu il y a des années.... J'ai hâte vous n'imaginez pas....  
Une fois arrivé, il flanqua un bouquet de billets dans la main de l'homme sans faire attention à combien il mettait. Visiblement plus, s'il en jugeait du hoquet étranglé du chauffeur.  
Il sourit simplement à l'homme avant de se diriger vers l'immense terrain entourant la propriété.  
Hesyre ou quelqu'un d'autre avait du avertir les Osiris de son arrivée, le personnel ne posa aucune question et une jeune servante l'emmena directement au jardin intérieur.  
Outo et un enfant y jouaient, l'enfant en question s'échinant à mettre le pauvre Osiris au sol.  
"On dirait un chiot." pensa Khonsou avant de se figer en reconnaissant le réceptacle du dieu Seth.  
Lorsque les deux enfants eurent remarqué qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls, ils se relevèrent en vitesse.  
-Wadjit c'est qui lui? demanda l'ancien réceptacle en désignant Khonsou.  
L'autre lui fit baisser le bras et sourit nerveusement.  
-Lui c'est.. Khonsou... Un ancien prêtre sup-  
-Je sais qui est Khonsou! clama l'enfant. Mais il n'était pas roux avant!  
-Je suis aussi surpris que toi, rétorqua gentiment Khonsou en s'approchant du duo. Et toi tu es..?  
-Heru! annonça le jeune garçon en lui souriant, pas farouche pour un sou.  
Sa franchise fit sourire davantage le plus grand.  
-Enchanté de te connaître Heru. Je suis heureux que tu sois libéré de l'emprise des dieux.  
Le gamin haussa les épaules en regardant ailleurs.  
-Moi j'aimais bien.. Seth était marrant...  
L'homme perdit un peu son sourire.  
Le souvenir de son cadet arraché de ses bras alors qu'il était encore plus jeune que Heru pour servir des dieux antipathiques et cruels était encore vif dans son esprit et entendre cet enfant dire que ces mêmes dieux étaient amusants alors qu'ils lui avaient infligé tant de souffrances était vraiment dur pour lui.  
-Amusant... Oui... Sûrement.... murmura difficilement le rouquin.  
Wadjit dut sentir la tension qui s'abattait sur le plus vieux car il s'interposa rapidement en souriant nerveusement.  
-J'imagine que vous êtes là pour voir Shams! Suivez moi s'il vous plait!  
Le regard appuyé du jeune Osiris lui demandant silencieusement de ne pas faire dégénérer la situation étouffa la colère du traitre dans l'œuf et il emboîta docilement le pas au plus jeune.  
Ce dernier l'emmena dans une autre partie du jardin et désigna un adolescent assis à une table, en compagnie de Ausir.  
Les yeux de Khonsou s'embuèrent à la vue du garçon alors qu'il s'arrêtait, incapable de faire un pas de plus.  
Le gorge serrée, il fut à peine capable de parler lorsque la tête de l'inconnu se tourna vers lui après au Ausir ait désigné Khonsou, l'air même pas surpris de le voir ici:  
-Petit frère.... SHAMS!! hurla brusquement Khonsou.  
Le petit rouquin écarquilla les yeux avant de se relever d'un bond, renversant sa chaise et sa tasse de thé avant de se précipiter vers l'homme devant lui.  
Il lui sauta littéralement dans les bras, Khonsou ne s'y attendant pas, les deux allèrent s'étaler dans l'herbe sans la moindre grâce.  
Les larmes écrasèrent définitivement le barrage des paupières de Khonsou qui éclata brusquement en sanglots incontrôlés alors qu'il enserrait furieusement son cadet dans ses bras.  
Shams n'en menait pas large non plus, il pleurait comme un veau, son petit corps tremblant comme une feuille alors qu'il s'agrippait aussi fort que possible à son grand frère.  
-Shams... Shams.... T'es vivant... Shams.... Dans mes bras... Mon petit frère... Shams.... bégaya Khonsou en enfouissant son visage dans la tignasse incandescente de son frère.  
Une légère odeur de lys et de framboise s'en échappait et il se surprit à rire alors que Shams continuait de pleurer, la tête cachée dans le cou de son aîné, les mains si crispées sur sa chemise que ses jointures en devenaient blanches.  
-Grand frère.... Mon grand frère..... renifla le jeune garçon en hoquetant de joie, le visage inondé tant de ses larmes que de celles de son aîné.  
Il leur fallut un long moment pour se calmer, ou tout du moins arrêter de crier et de répéter inlassablement leur nom et titre familial. Lorsqu'enfin Khonsou se redressa, gardant Shams sur ses jambes, les deux avaient les yeux rouges et gonflés et les lèvres tremblantes, signe qu'une nouvelle crise de larmes n'était pas loin.  
Le plus grand des deux alla caresser doucement la joue de son cadet, essuyant au passage la peau douce du plus jeune et évacuant quelques larmes ici et là.  
-Tu es là, devant moi... tu as tellement grandi... Tu es devenu si beau.... Si délicat... Je... Je pensais ne jamais te revoir... Ne jamais revoir mon précieux petit frère.....  
Le plus jeune lâcha un petit rire étouffé alors qu'il posait sa main sur celle de son grand frère pour la serrer doucement dans la sienne.  
-S-si... Ça y est... Je suis libre... Nous sommes libres... Libres grand frère... enfin.... On va pouvoir... On va pouvoir vivre à nouveau ensemble....  
Khonsou hoqueta doucement et embrassa son jeune frère sur le front, les joues, la bouche.  
Ça n'avait rien d'incestueux pour eux, ils ne faisaient que se retrouver après une bonne dizaine d'années éloignés l'un de l'autre et attendant leur libération tant attendue. Rien ne les liait autre que leur amour fraternel, qu'ils se partageais actuellement de toutes les manières possibles.  
Ils étaient libres. Libres et ensemble. Que demander de plus?

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà donc le premier chapitre de ma fic, je compte essayer d'en faire une dizaine, j'espère que vous la lirez et l'apprecierez jusqu'au bout! ^0^  
> Hesitez pas à me donner votre avis pour m'aider à m'améliorer ou même à m'envoyer vos idées de fanfic je suis ouverte à toutes propositions! :p


End file.
